


Mirror

by BecauseSin



Series: ShadowLight Week 2020 [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Series: ShadowLight Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702846
Kudos: 12
Collections: Shadowlight Week 2020





	Mirror

Their room at the inn had a big mirror, fancy and full body even. Sting hated it. He didn’t like to see what it showed. 

His reflection looked back at him every time he passed near it, a painted image of what he was now. It showed him the unhealed cut on his cheek, the one he had refused to tend to. It showed his clothes, dirty and with some blood after today’s mission. It showed the bags under his eyes, too dark to be in such a young face.

When he looked into the mirror he saw his own eyes, cold and sharp in a way they weren’t before. He had seen that same stare in someone else, someone he didn’t want to think about. He didn’t want to look like him.

He hated the stupid mirror and his reflection as much as he hated how his eyes looked now. He hated it even more when, instead of avoiding it his hand settled over it, reaching for something that wasn’t there. He couldn’t but hate when the ice in his eyes melted and left behind something wet.

He blinked and gritted his teeth, angry with himself and the mirror. It shouldn’t exist. It hand was back at his side, this time turning into a fist that soon threw a punch, wanting to get rid of everything inside the damn thing.

Rogue caught his hand before it hit and broke the glass.

“You’re gonna hurt yourself.” He said and Sting wanted to scream because, yeah, he knew that but also because he knew Rogue cared. Even when he looked like this, Rogue cared.

It made him angry because it made him weak. Facing his friend, knowing that he was still there after everything and against everything

Why did he still worry about Sting hurting his hand? It would heal, it was nothing he couldn’t handle. What was the point of caring?

Rogue still had his hand and his thumb even dared to slide a bit over his knuckles. It was some kind of reassurement and he felt his breath catching on his throat.

Sting took it back with way more strength that he needed to and he saw something flickering on those red eyes for a second. Something he didn’t want to see, something he didn’t want to think about. It disappeared soon, so fast Sting could still try to trick himself into believing it never happened. 

“Whatever. I’m going to sleep.”

There was no answer but he wasn’t waiting for one anyway. He sat on his bed before laying down, his back turned to the other man. The night was cold and he longed for a warm he used to know very well but now was just a memory. 

No sound came from the other side of the room and silence settled, heavy as always. Sting stood there, cold and awake, his eyes looking to the wall until sleep claimed him many hours later.


End file.
